Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Uma mulher misteriosa e uma tentativa de assassinato. O que isso pode ter a ver com Sakata Gintoki? Respostas surgirão no decorrer desta história, com doses de ação e mistério.
1. Crime em plena luz do dia

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Crime em plena luz do dia**_

Tempo encoberto em Edo. Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura voltavam de mais um serviço feito perto dali. Até por isso, o trio regressava a pé. Ao verem que apareciam nuvens carregadas, apressaram o passo, pois apenas Kagura carregava seu inseparável guarda-chuva.

Nisso, começou a pingar e os três começaram a correr, a fim de chegar logo à Yorozuya. Não estava muito longe dali e com mais alguns passos já chegariam lá.

- Mas que droga! – Gintoki reclamou. – Por que a Ketsuno Ana tinha que pegar férias agora? A substituta dela não é nada confiável!

- Foi você que disse... "Só 50% de possibilidades de chuva... Pra que guarda-chuva?" – Shinpachi arremedou seu "chefe".

- Deixa pra lá! Vamos correr que a chuva não alcança!

Começaram a correr mais rápido para chegarem de vez e não se molharem. Kagura disparou na frente, seguida por Shinpachi. Gintoki ficou alguns passos atrás, mas porque havia demorado a começar a corrida pra valer. Resolveu se impulsionar, mas acabou trombando com uma mulher.

Mas, ao invés de ter prosseguido a corrida reclamando, Gintoki simplesmente tombou para frente, enquanto a mulher retirava uma adaga cheia de sangue.

Shinpachi e Kagura olharam para trás, procurando pelo mais velho, que já deveria tê-los alcançado. Mas logo estacaram ao ver o homem caído de bruços no chão.

- GIN-SAN! – Shinpachi gritou apavorado e foi o primeiro a dar meia-volta.

O garoto, seguido pela Yato, alcançou o samurai, ao mesmo tempo em que a misteriosa mulher fugia correndo dali.

- Shinpachi, eu vou atrás dela! – Kagura disse.

Ele concordou, ela era mais rápida e poderia alcançar. Os pingos de chuva começaram a cair.

- Gin-san... Aguenta aí...

Nesse mesmo instante, outras pessoas se aglomeraram em volta dos dois. E, no meio desse aglomerado, houve quem chamasse o resgate e quem chamasse o Shinsengumi. Em questão de minutos, ambos apareceram.

Por coincidência – ou não – na viatura do Shinsengumi estavam justamente Hijikata Toushirou e Okita Sougo.

O vice-comandante chagou abrindo espaço pela multidão que continuava a se aglomerar ali.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Pra que tanta gente amontoada?

Pra facilitar, Okita apontou a bazuca para os curiosos, que abriram passagem para os dois. Hijikata logo entendeu a razão de tanta gente.

Kagura corria com tudo para alcançar a mulher misteriosa. A garota a seguia por cima dos telhados, quando viu que não estava só. Um vulto correu a toda velocidade, ajudando-a a encurralar a tal mulher em um corredor entre dois prédios.

A mulher em questão tinha pele alva, cabelos curtíssimos e negros, e usava um quimono azul-claro florido. Ainda carregava em sua mão direita o punhal manchado de sangue.

- Pode parar aí mesmo! – soou uma voz de mulher adulta. – Você não vai querer piorar a sua situação, enfrentando uma garota Yato furiosa e uma cortesã da morte, vai?

- Tsuki! – Kagura exclamou ao ver que quem estava ali era Tsukuyo.

- Kagura – Tsukuyo disse sem tirar os olhos da outra mulher. – Por que você estava perseguindo ela?

- Ela tentou matar o Gin-chan. – a ruiva apontava seu guarda-chuva para a suspeita.

A morena encarou as outras duas. Em seguida, deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Tolinhas... – disse. – Vocês não podem me deter.

Nisso, ela sacou uma espada e passou o punhal para a mão esquerda.

- Por que você tentou matar o Gin-chan? – Kagura perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta.

- São duas contra uma! Se não responder, vai se dar mal!

- Por que eu daria ouvidos a uma pirralha? Aliás, não sabia que o Gintoki chegaria a ser um "lolicon"...

- De onde você o conhece? – Tsukuyo, por seu turno, a interrogou.

- Isso te interessa, prostituta? – a outra disse com ar cínico. – Tem algum "casinho" com o Gintoki?

Tsukuyo corou violentamente. Como aquela mulher tinha a audácia de insinuar tal coisa?

- Vocês são apenas duas tolas. Não se metam no que for relacionado ao passado daquele homem... Ou perderão as suas vidas.

- Hah... Tá bom! – Kagura fez pose de convencida. – Somos duas, e você, apenas uma.

- Amantos pra mim não passam de escória.

Uma kunai voou na direção da morena, que rebateu instantaneamente com a espada. Em seguida, Tsukuyo a surpreendeu com um golpe e com outra kunai agarrou-a pelo pescoço e apontou a arma pontiaguda para a jugular de sua adversária.

- Quem é você? – a loira perguntou. – É melhor responder, ou perderá a cabeça... Ou pior, será alvo daquele guarda-chuva!

A mulher cedeu:

- Sou Yamada Naru. Sigo ordens para eliminar Sakata Gintoki.

Nisso, Naru se soltou magistralmente de Tsukuyo e sua espada descreveu um arco à sua volta, obrigando Kagura e a líder da Hyakka a se afastarem do golpe. Rapidamente, a morena saiu correndo e conseguiu sumir das vistas das outras duas.

Naru havia fugido e Tsukuyo e Kagura apenas haviam descoberto o nome dela e a razão de ter apunhalado Gintoki.

O resto ainda seguia incógnito.


	2. Ilusões do passado

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Ilusões do passado**_

Kagura e Tsukuyo voltaram apressadamente ao local de onde iniciara a perseguição. Gintoki e Shinpachi já não estavam mais lá. O local havia sido isolado com fitas amarelas e ainda tinha uma grande mancha de sangue.

As duas já estavam encharcadas da chuva que caía sem parar desde aquela hora.

Alguém se aproximou delas com um guarda-chuva.

- Vocês duas – disse. – Venham comigo. Não é bom ficar tanto tempo na chuva.

Kagura olhou para trás. Era Otose, que esboçou um sorriso complacente frente à expressão preocupada da garota.

- Gintoki ficará bem. Venham tomar algo quente e descansar.

Anoiteceu. Lá fora, a chuva continuava caindo. Shinpachi estava começando a cochilar, de forma que sua cabeça pendia para frente. Estava cansado. Ainda estava chocado. Não que nunca tivesse visto Gintoki se ferir, mas nunca daquela forma.

Naquele momento, não sabia o que fazer. Apenas gritou desesperado por ajuda, que em alguns minutos acabara chegando. Tudo o que menos queria era perder um amigo. Afinal, ele, Gintoki e Kagura eram amigos. Na verdade, eram praticamente uma família.

Algumas coisas martelavam em sua cabeça. Ainda não sabia se Kagura havia alcançado a misteriosa mulher. E ainda não entendia a razão de ela ter tentado matar o Yorozuya.

Começou a sentir frio e se encolheu na sala de espera do hospital. Mas logo sentiu algo quente ser colocado sobre ele.

- Mana...?

- Shin-chan, eu fico aqui a partir de agora, junto com a Kyuu-chan. – Tae disse. – Você precisa dormir, assim como a Kagura.

Tsukuyo estava ali para acompanhá-lo de volta à Yorozuya. Shinpachi não mostrou objeção alguma e a seguiu.

- Está havendo uma onda de assassinatos em Edo, mas a maior incidência é no Distrito Kabuki.

- Disso todo mundo sabe, Kondo-san. Até o Yorozuya quase bateu com as botas.

- Disso eu sei, Toushi. E precisamos investigar quem está por trás dessa onda de homicídios.

- Podemos botar o Hijikata-san como isca dos assassinos.

- Não diga asneiras, Sougo. – o vice-comandante do Shinsengumi disse.

- Vamos ter que interrogar todos os envolvidos com a última tentativa. Daí pode sair alguma pista. – Kondo, o comandante, disse.

- A partir de alguma provável pista, o Yamazaki poderia descobrir o autor e seguir seus passos até que se cometa um erro.

- Sim, Toushi. E, de toda forma, quem pode nos fornecer as pistas é a própria vítima. Eu me encarrego das testemunhas.

- Pretexto para ver a irmã de uma das testemunhas? – Hijikata perguntou. – Eu vou interrogar a vítima. Sougo, fique de sobreaviso.

Emergia das profundezas escuras de um sono forçado. Tudo havia sido tão rápido... Lembrava-se de ter trombado com alguém. Uma mulher, mais especificamente. Agora se lembrava da trombada, da mulher e depois... Depois, veio a dor. Algo cortante havia penetrado ali no lado esquerdo de seu abdome e mais um pouco poderia tê-lo estripado.

Antes de perder a consciência, devido à perda excessiva de sangue, só sentia a dor e ouvia os berros de Shinpachi pedindo por socorro.

Depois daquilo, a escuridão completa. Só agora acordava da anestesia.

Ainda meio grogue, apalpou o local do ferimento, mas logo se arrependeu. Apesar de estar devidamente protegido, ainda doía muito. Qualquer movimento mais brusco poderia causar-lhe uma grande dor.

Hah, quando pensava que trombar com uma mulher poderia ser o começo de algo interessante... Havia dado de cara com uma assassina.

Gintoki tinha a ligeira impressão de reconhecer aquele rosto... Não, não era impressão... Ele realmente reconhecia aquele rosto.

_- Adoro esse seu cabelo prateado. Sabe que ele te faz único, Gintoki?_

_- Parece que sou o único que não gosta dele._

_A jovem parou de acariciar os cabelos e o encarou:_

_- Gintoki... Você vai mesmo lutar nessa guerra contra os Amantos?_

_- Vou sim, Naru... Sou um samurai, esqueceu?_

_- Não, eu não esqueci. Mas eu preferia que você ficasse e se casasse comigo._

_- Tch. Eu tenho contas a acertar com aqueles Amantos malditos! Você sabe muito bem que não me apego a ninguém._

_Depois dessa conversa, Gintoki, já todo vestido de branco e preparado para a batalha que se aproximava, aproximou-se do limiar da porta. Era hora do Shiroyasha entrar em ação. Ele saiu e deu uma última olhada para trás. Seus olhos castanho-avermelhados encontraram os olhos negros dela._

_A jovem de pele clara e cabelos negros aproximou-se dele e roubou-lhe um beijo. O samurai não teve outra alternativa a não ser corresponder. Depois, separaram-se e ele seguiu para encontrar-se com os companheiros do Joui._

_Todos se reuniram, logo seria o embate contra os invasores alienígenas. Seriam espadas contra alta tecnologia. Gintoki encontrou Sakamoto e Katsura, mas... Onde estaria Takasugi, para dar as instruções aos seus companheiros do Kiheitai?_

_Resolveu procurar pelo outro companheiro de batalha, deixando para trás Katsura e Sakamoto. Depois de alguma procura, ele o encontrou em um local mais afastado. E estava acompanhado._

_Por uma mulher._

_Que Gintoki já conhecia._

_Yamada Naru._

_Aos amassos com Takasugi._

_- Oi, oi... – o albino disse com sarcasmo. – Bastou eu dar as costas e você já está em outra?_

_- Gintoki – Naru tentou se justificar. – Não é o que parece..._

_- Fica com ele. – deu as costas ao "casal" ali. – Talvez ele faça você deixar de ser uma vadia._

_Saiu impassível dali e voltou a se juntar aos demais antes da batalha. Talvez fosse melhor assim, sem ficar preso a ninguém, muito menos uma suposta mau-caráter._

_Era melhor ficar do jeito que estava mesmo._

Instintivamente, o Yorozuya balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse tirar aquelas memórias da sua cabeça da mesma forma que um cachorro fazia pra se livrar da água em seus pelos.

Aquilo provavelmente era uma crise de abstinência de seus açúcares diários. Uma crise que fazia com que coisas melosas povoassem a sua mente. Se tivesse ao menos uma Jump para se distrair...

Teria sido mesmo aquela Naru que tentara matá-lo?

Não duvidava.

Mas ela não tentaria matá-lo por conta própria. Provavelmente, alguém estava por trás disso.

Ouviu alguém chegar.

- Gin-chan!

- Gin-san!

Eram Kagura e Shinpachi. Gintoki sorriu preguiçosamente ao ver seus fiéis companheiros da Yorozuya ali. Não eram apenas eles. Otose os acompanhava.

- Eu sabia que você era duro na queda. – a senhora disse ao seu inquilino.

- Você ainda não viu nada, velha... AI, KAGURA! PEGA LEVE NESSE SEU ABRAÇO OU OS MEUS PONTOS VÃO ESTOURAR!

Kagura nem ligava muito pra isso, tanto ela como Shinpachi só queriam rever o amigo ferido. Mas o garoto de óculos deu atenção às reclamações e se afastou.

- Gin-san, você se sente melhor? – ele perguntou.

- É... Mais ou menos. Ficaria melhor se eu comesse algo doce, estou sentindo que minha glicose não está nada normal.

- Típico de um viciado em açúcar como você, Yorozuya. – Hijikata acabava de chegar.

- Hijikata-san? – Shinpachi estranhou a presença do vice-comandante do Shinsengumi ali.

- Yorozuya – o moreno disse sem rodeios. – Quero que me descreva a pessoa que tentou te matar. E quero que me diga se você a conhece e suspeita de alguma razão para tentar acabar com a sua raça.


	3. O informante inesperado

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**O informante inesperado**_

- Pra que quer saber, Hijikata?

- Se você não sabe, o Distrito Kabuki é o foco de uma série de assassinatos misteriosos. Só esta semana, foram três. Até agora, você é o único sobrevivente. Estou procurando alguma ligação entre as mortes e a sua quase morte.

- Não perca seu tempo, o meu caso foi atípico. Não tem ligação com os outros. Até onde eu ouvi falar, os outros morreram por causa das dívidas com drogas.

- Como é a pessoa que tentou te matar?

- Uma mulher.

- Sim. E como é essa mulher?

- Não diga que quer saber se ela é bonita.

- Não seja imbecil. Acontece que testemunhas dos assassinatos disseram que o suposto autor é justamente uma mulher. E eles fizeram a mesma descrição até agora. Isso não é hora pra fazer seu sarcasmo barato.

Gintoki suspirou pesadamente, dando a entender que estava ficando aborrecido.

- Ela tem dois olhos, um nariz, uma boca, dois braços, duas pernas e dois peitos. Além de uma cabeça. Satisfeito?

Hijikata agarrou o albino pela gola, quase fazendo que seu nariz tocasse o dele:

- Isso não é hora pra asneiras! – disse, tentando a todo custo controlar a voz pra não soltar um berro em pleno hospital. – Por acaso seu cérebro estava nas suas tripas, pra uma punhalada te deixar ainda mais idiota? Você quase morreu, seu bastardo! Apenas me descreva a sua "quase-assassina"!

- Tá bom. – respondeu de má-vontade, logo que o moreno o soltou. – O nome dela é Yamada Naru. Ela tem mais ou menos a minha idade, um pouco mais alta que a "irmã-gorila" do Shinpachi...

- Minha irmã não é gorila! – Shinpachi protestou.

- Não implique com um detalhe tão pequeno, quatro-olhos.

- QUE MANÉ "DETALHE PEQUENO" O QUÊ! VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO A MINHA IRMÃ DE GORILA!

De repente, uma enfermeira com o físico de Arnold Schwarzenegger apareceu de forma ameaçadora:

- Por favor, não grite no hospital.

- D-Desculpa... – o garoto murmurou aterrorizado. – Não vai acontecer de novo...

Assim que a enfermeira assustadora se retirou, Gintoki prosseguiu:

-... Ela tem a pele clara, cabelos curtos, negros e lisos, e olhos negros. Ela estava vestindo um quimono azul-claro estampado.

- Chegou a ver se a mulher estava com uma katana? – o vice-comandante perguntou.

- Vi de relance. Acho que tinha uma, além do punhal que usou pra tentar me matar.

- A descrição bate com as informações que Yamazaki me repassou dos homicídios anteriores. E você acaba de me fornecer um dado importante, o nome dela. Aliás, como você sabe o nome dela? De onde a conhece?

- Ela é uma ex-namorada minha de anos atrás.

"Acho que nem era necessário que Kondo-san fizesse perguntas aos outros.", Hijikata pensou consigo logo que saíra do hospital. "Aquele encrenqueiro até que forneceu umas boas informações sobre a tal Yamada."

O vice-comandante do Shinsengumi andava pensativo a respeito do quebra-cabeça que devia montar. Já sabia o nome da suspeita e como ela era. Mas não sabia a razão que a levara a atentar contra a vida do Yorozuya. Tudo bem que assassinatos andavam meio banalizados ultimamente, mas o ataque ao albino destoava completamente dos outros três ataques anteriores. O dele era o único que não tinha droga envolvida... Apesar de ele ser uma "aberração do açúcar", por seu vício em doces.

Não dava para ser tratado como um caso isolado, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha como considerar que havia uma sólida ligação entre esse caso e os demais que envolviam drogas.

- O caso do Yorozuya só pode ter sido um ataque por engano. – murmurou.

- Não penso assim.

- Quem está aí? – Hijikata perguntou, já prestes a desembainhar instintivamente a sua katana.

- Sou eu. – Katsura se revelou, desta vez sem a companhia de Elizabeth.

- Katsura? É uma grande surpresa você estar facilitando meu serviço...

Hijikata algemou o líder Joui a si mesmo sem pestanejar.

- Você vem comigo!

Katsura não ofereceu resistência, e os dois seguiram rumo ao bar de Otose... De onde um corpo acabava de ser lançado do andar logo acima. Hijikata reconheceu, mas limitou-se apenas a levar a mão ao rosto em sinal de desaprovação e desolação.

Com um comandante como aquele, não era de se surpreender que o vice-comandante fosse o cérebro do Shinsengumi. Apressou o passo e entrou com Katsura no bar, deixando Kondo do jeito que estava, estirado no chão e com o rosto todo arrebentado.

Ao entrar lá, Hijikata e Katsura causaram um pouco de surpresa ao aparecerem um algemado ao outro. Apesar disso, sabiam que um dia isso aconteceria.

- Katsura, você sabe que o Gintoki ainda não teve alta. Por que veio procurá-lo?

- Eu não vim procurá-lo, Otose-san. Eu vim pra... Oops! – foi interrompido ao ser puxado por Hijikata.

Policial e preso se sentaram à mesa do bar e o primeiro logo perguntou:

- Qual é o seu jogo, Katsura?

- Tenho informações que levam a quem está por trás da mulher que tentou matar Gintoki e que matou outras três vítimas.

- O que quer em troca?

- O benefício da "delação premiada". Eu conto tudo o que sei, e você me solta.

Hijikata agora chegava a um impasse. Tinha tido a sorte suspeita de ter prendido Katsura Kotarou, líder da Facção Anti-Estrangeiros. Mas, por outro lado, ele dissera ter informações sobre os assassinatos e a tentativa de matar o Yorozuya. Seria verdade, ou poderia ser uma manobra para que o "terrorista" escapasse?

Apagou mais um cigarro em um dos cinzeiros do bar, antes de tomar o último gole de água – já que não poderia beber em serviço. Pensativo, encarou Katsura, que declarou:

- Apenas não quero que fique impune o fato de terem tentado matar Gintoki. Ele é um amigo de longa data. Não ligo se for preso mesmo assim, mas dê crédito ao que eu disser.

O vice-comandante do Shinsengumi ainda permanecia pensativo. O que fazer diante disso?


	4. Reencontro com o carrasco

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Reencontro com o carrasco**_

_- Yamazaki, venha ao bar logo abaixo de onde mora aquele Yorozuya encrenqueiro. Conseguiu alguma informação a mais?_

- Sim, senhor, vice-comandante! Consegui algumas informações novas e bastante interessantes.

_- Ótimo._ – a voz de Hijikata respondeu pelo rádio. – _Venha ao bar, preciso dessas informações o mais rápido possível._

- Entendido.

Yamazaki saiu de fininho do local onde estava. O resultado de sua investigação fora bastante proveitoso. Não sabia a razão de seu superior chamá-lo assim, mas iria lá.

Sem fazer barulho algum, o espião do Shinsengumi colocou-se rumo ao local ordenado.

- Não sabia que o Shinsengumi tinha um serviço de táxi. – Gintoki disse, enquanto cutucava o nariz.

- Kondo-san pediu pra que desse uma carona, já que eu estava de ronda por aqui. – Okita disse.

- Cadê seu superior viciado em maionese?

_- Eu ouvi isso, Yorozuya._ – Hijikata disse através do rádio que Okita segurava. – _Estou aqui no bar da velha com o Katsura algemado._

- Quer dizer que você prendeu o Zura?

_- NÃO É ZURA, É KATSURA!_ – foi o berro que se ouviu ao invés da resposta do vice-comandante.

- Acho que isso responde à sua pergunta, Gin-san. – Shinpachi disse.

- Pra que mesmo você veio aqui? – Gintoki perguntou a Okita.

- Como você sobreviveu ao último ataque daquela mulher, Kondo-san e Hijikata-san preferiram que você fosse escoltado pra não sofrer outro ataque. Segundo o que Yamazaki descobriu, mesmo quem sobrevivia acabava morrendo em um segundo ataque, como tentativa de "queima de arquivo".

O rosto de Gintoki logo se fechou. Estava ligeiramente desconfiado de quem estaria por trás disso. Só não tinha certeza se a sua teoria poderia estar certa ou não.

Todos estavam reunidos na Yorozuya, a fim de saber onde estavam se metendo ao presenciarem direta ou indiretamente a tentativa de assassinato de Gintoki. Aliás, o próprio estava ali na poltrona, atrás de sua escrivaninha, degustando seu precioso parfait de chocolate, apenas presenciando as discussões e deduções.

E Katsura seguia algemado a Hijikata.

- Vamos, desembucha. – falou o último. – Fala logo o que sabe.

- Tudo bem. – Katsura respondeu. – Aquela mulher está trabalhando para dois grupos... Um deles é o Harusame. Se há algo relacionado a drogas, esse pessoal está envolvido no meio.

- Confirma isso, Yamazaki? Bate com o que você conseguiu?

- Sim, vice-comandante. – o espião conferiu o que tinha à mão.

- De onde você conseguiu essas informações? – Hijikata perguntou a Katsura.

- Tenho informantes por aí, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Continue.

- O outro grupo é o Kiheitai, a facção mais radical e dissidente do Joui. Nem eu concordo com o que essa facção pratica.

- Isso confere, Yamazaki?

- Sim, Hijikata-san. O Katsura está certo. O Kiheitai e o Harusame são aliados.

- Então minha teoria estava certa. – Gintoki se fez ouvir pela primeira vez desde que chegara. – Aquela mulher ainda está caindo de amores pelo Takasugi, e ele a usa pra matar quem deve drogas para o Harusame. No mínimo, é alguma troca de favores entre um e outro.

- De onde tirou essa conclusão? – Hijikata o questionou.

- Conheço o Takasugi há anos, assim como o Zura.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. – o líder do Joui assinalou. – Concordo plenamente com o Gintoki. A Yamada é apenas o "peixe pequeno" do Harusame.

- E aposto que ela veio matar o Gin-san pra ele não atrapalhar os planos do Takasugi. – Shinpachi disse.

- O Kiheitai é muito pior que o Joui. Pode acreditar, eles são muito mais perigosos!

- Você me convenceu, Katsura. – Hijikata disse. – Você vai ficar livre, mas não pense que será por muito tempo.

O vice-comandante pegou a chave e abriu as algemas, libertando, enfim, Katsura. Mas disse a Gintoki:

- Ela vai voltar pra tentar te matar de novo, Yorozuya. Quando ela souber que você sobreviveu, vai voltar pra queimar mais um arquivo. Mesmo você estando em alerta, é arriscado encará-la sozinho.

- Está se preocupando à toa, Hijikata-kun. Eu não fico sozinho em casa.

- Faça como quiser. Em todo caso, o alerta foi dado.

Alta madrugada, quase hora do amanhecer. Um barulho estranho acabava de ser ouvido na sala da Yorozuya. Gintoki acordou, alcançando a espada de madeira da qual não se separara nem para dormir.

O armário ao lado se abriu. Era Kagura.

- Gin-chan... O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

- É isso que vou olhar, Kagura. E provavelmente o Shinpachi também deve ter ouvido.

Os dois seguiram para a sala, onde em meio à penumbra encontrou o garoto já em pé.

- Vocês também ouviram, não é?

Os outros dois assentiram. Dirigiram-se juntos para a porta corrediça, que se abriu de um golpe só, surpreendendo o trio. Três vultos os atacaram, fazendo com que recuassem para dentro da sala. Gintoki apalpou a parede e encontrou o interruptor para acender a luz.

Assim que a acendeu, os três vultos foram revelados.

- Quer dizer que você descobriu que o serviço estava incompleto, não é, Naru? – Gintoki ironizou.

- Com o passar do tempo, você parece mais esperto, Gintoki. – a mulher respondeu. – Mas será que realmente deixou de ser um samurai estúpido?

- Oficialmente, não sou um samurai, mas com certeza meu espírito diz o contrário! – ele posicionou-se, a fim de colocar a sua espada de madeira como defesa. – Se continuo estúpido ou não, tire as suas conclusões!

- Gin-san, é muito arriscado! – Shinpachi o advertiu.

Naru e Gintoki se lançaram um contra o outro, a fim de atacar. Porém, em fração de segundos, ambos desceram do salto que deram, em pontos opostos. O albino logo se apoiou em um dos joelhos e levou a mão ao local do ferimento da véspera, deixando escapar um gemido de dor e sendo obrigado a largar a espada de madeira.

Naru enxergou ali uma oportunidade perfeita de liquidar o Yorozuya pelas costas. Porém, uma espada de madeira deteve a katana.

- Kagura-chan! – Shinpachi vociferou. – Cuida dos outros dois, eu protejo o Gin-san!

- Shinpachi...! – Gintoki disse, tentando aguentar a dor do ferimento atingido pelo cabo da katana naquele momento do salto. – Ela é mais perigosa do que você pensa!

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não botar ela pra correr! Não vou obedecer!

Shinpachi partiu ao ataque com a espada que Gintoki largara no chão. Porém, seu golpe foi prontamente detido pela katana de Naru.

- Você tem muita coragem, moleque... – ela disse. – Mas não tem habilidade nenhuma!

Com um único movimento de seu braço direito, Naru fez com que a katana mandasse longe a espada de madeira e fizesse um corte no peito do garoto, que caiu ferido.

- SHINPACHI! – Gintoki berrou ao vê-lo fora de combate.

Nisso, a mulher saiu correndo rapidamente, enquanto Kagura derrotava os outros dois que a acompanhavam usando seu guarda-chuva.

- Kagura, cuida do Shinpachi! – Gintoki disse e saiu correndo com a espada de madeira novamente em punho.

O albino desceu as escadas correndo a toda velocidade. E praguejando muito. Na rua, correu por mais alguns metros e estava prestes a alcançá-la.

- Eu vou pegar você, sua desgraçada! Vai pagar pelo o que fez ao Shinpachi!

Acelerou ainda mais o passo para alcançá-la, porém não conseguiu. Em meio à corrida, sentiu uma forte dor no local do ferimento, onde recebera a pancada. Cansado e pálido pela forte dor, deteve-se e levou a mão ao lugar ferido. Nisso, sentiu algo úmido e pegajoso.

Olhou para a palma da mão, com manchas em vermelho-escuro. Era sangue, que já atravessava seu pijama azul, cujo tecido começava a grudar no ferimento.

- Vai, maldita! Sei que você vai voltar quantas vezes forem necessárias para acabar comigo!


	5. Liberdade Uma ova!

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Liberdade... Uma ova!**_

Otose e Catherine, ao ouvirem que o barulho no andar de cima havia acabado, decidiram subir até lá. E se depararam com uma grande bagunça.

- Mas o que houve aqui? – Otose perguntou.

- Gin-chan foi atacado. – Kagura disse.

- E cadê aquele idiota? – Catherine questionou.

- Eu estou aqui, mulher-gato de meia-idade e imbecil!

Gintoki terminara de subir as escadarias, bastante ofegante e com uma das mãos segurando o local do ferimento e, com a outra, segurando a sua inseparável espada de madeira.

- Cadê o Shinpachi?

- Ele está sentado no sofá. – Kagura apontou para o garoto.

- Não se preocupe, Gin-san. – ele sorriu. – Foi só superficial.

- Heh... – o Yorozuya disse e se jogou no outro sofá, ainda ofegante. – Vê se não faz mais essa loucura, quatro-olhos. Se sua irmã tivesse visto, me mataria.

- Gin-san... Você tá sangrando...

- Não é nada de mais, Shinpachi-kun.

Gintoki tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia fingir que estava bem. Aquela pancada doera demais, e seguramente abrira os pontos. Agarrou o local ferido, úmido e pegajoso de sangue. A expressão de dor apareceu em sua face quando a sentiu mais forte. Instintivamente, se curvou para frente, mesmo sentado no sofá. A dor era demais.

- Gin-chan! – Kagura aproximou-se dele.

- Não se preocupe, Kagura... Não é nada de mais. Foi só a pancada...!

- Para de mentir, seu idiota! – Catherine disse.

- Cala a boca, aberração de meia-idade!

- Fechem as bocas, vocês dois! – Otose ordenou. – Gintoki, vá trocar esse curativo!

O homem saiu cambaleando, pois o jeito era obedecer mesmo. Tinha que admitir que não estava muito bem... Graças àquela mulher.

Logo ao amanhecer, o quarteto do Shinsengumi apareceu por ali, na cena preservada de mais um crime. Desta vez, a cena do crime era justamente na sala da Yorozuya. E falando em Yorozuya, Gintoki, já refeito do golpe que levara, saía do seu quarto, vestido com a sua costumeira roupa preta, porém sem seu habitual quimono branco. A faixa e o cinto acabavam incomodando-o, pois passavam por cima do ferimento e não podiam ser apertados.

Tudo bem que era preciso preservar o local do crime para o trabalho da perícia, mas...

- Mas que negócio é esse de isolar até a porta? – Gintoki perguntou. – Como vocês esperam que eu vá sair daqui? Voando?

- Passa por baixo das fitas de isolamento, imbecil. – Hijikata disse ao acender mais um cigarro.

- Não se preocupe, chefe Yorozuya, eu limpo a área. – Okita disse já com a bazuca apontada para seu superior.

- ABAIXA JÁ ESSA BAZUCA, SOUGO!

- TÁ MALUCO, OKITA-KUN? TÁ QUERENDO DESTRUIR MINHA CASA E ME DEIXAR SEM TETO, É?

O capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi abaixou a bazuca e Gintoki fez malabarismo pra passar pelas fitas de isolamento, e tudo isso com uma caixinha de seu sagrado iogurte de morango. Tomou tudo de uma golada só e se lembrou de buscar algo dentro de casa: a espada! Não poderia sair desarmado de casa, ainda mais que por duas vezes tentaram transformá-lo em "arquivo morto".

Jogou fora a caixa vazia de iogurte e deu meia-volta. Esqueceu-se completamente do emaranhado de fitas de isolamento da porta e acabou se enroscando todo. E, claro, ficou louco da vida:

- SEUS BASTARDOS! TIREM ESSAS MALDITAS FITAS DAQUI!

Debateu-se como uma mosca se debatia em uma teia de aranha, até que sentiu uma pontada de dor.

- Aiaiaiaiai...! – gemeu.

Depois de uma batalha pra se desenroscar só pra pegar a espada e o quimono – que decidiu usar, experimentando prender a faixa e o cinto um pouco mais frouxos – desceu ao bar de Otose, onde encontrou seus fiéis companheiros Shinpachi e Kagura.

- Saco... – ele murmurou. – Hoje minha vida tá uma bagunça...!

- A sua vida sempre foi bagunçada, Gintoki.

- Ah, velha, para de encher...! Não foi você a ser atacada por duas vezes!

O aborrecimento estava mais do que estampado na face de Gintoki. Parecia que seus tempos num campo de batalha estavam retornando à sua vida pacata de faz-tudo. Aliás, preferia essa vida de Yorozuya à vida de Shiroyasha. Preferia mil vezes pagar mico por dinheiro a viver como mendigo depois de uma guerra perdida.

"Saco... Uma louca me perseguindo, o Shinsengumi no meu pé e o Takasugi no meio dessa confusão... Tô feito mesmo..."

Gintoki "embainhou" a espada, colocando-a no cinto e já se dirigia à porta do bar de Otose, com o intuito de sair dali. Porém, uma placa o impediu:

"Aonde você pensa que vai?"

- Sai da frente, ô coisa! – Gintoki disse, ignorando e empurrando a placa que Elizabeth segurava.

E onde estava Elizabeth, outra presença era certa...

- Não é "coisa", é Elizabeth. Você não pode sair assim, Gintoki. Pode ser surpreendido de novo.

- Eu preciso sair, Zura. Preciso respirar e ficar longe do cheiro de cigarro dessa bruxa velha e daquele viciado em maionese e nicotina!

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. Você tem certeza de que quer correr esse risco, mesmo não estando em plenas condições?

O albino simplesmente ignorou os avisos de seu amigo de infância e seguiu em frente. Já estava cansado de ficar "preso" ali, precisava realmente respirar um pouco além das quatro paredes. Shinpachi e Kagura não tentaram acompanhar ou impedi-lo. Conheciam-no muito bem para saber que ele queria dar uma volta sozinho.

Porém Gintoki não foi longe. Kunais quase o atingiram, parando bem diante de seus pés.

- EI, QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE? – Gintoki já estava impaciente. – JÁ SOU BEM GRANDINHO PRA PODER ME CUIDAR SOZINHO!

- Fique feliz por eu não ter acertado uma kunai na sua testa. – Tsukuyo disse.

- Afinal, por que vocês insistem tanto pra eu não sair pra rua? Até onde eu sei, sou capaz de me defender sozinho!

Tiros vindos do bar obrigaram o ex-samurai a dançar sapateado por livre e espontânea pressão... E pra não virar peneira.

- QUALÉ, KAGURA? ATÉ VOCÊ?

Teimoso, Gintoki marchou rumo à sua desejada "liberdade"... Mas não foi muito longe. Não, quando se tinha bem adiante do seu nariz a ponta de uma katana e a ponta de uma lança, respectivamente nas mãos de Kyuubei e de Tae. Diante disso, acabou obrigado a recuar, de marcha a ré, ao bar.

E lá dentro...

- Mas que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Gintoki protestou contrariado. – Vocês parecem um bando de mães superprotetoras que não deixam um filho namorar ninguém!

- É pro seu bem, Gin-san. – Shinpachi disse.

- "Até tu, Brutus meu filho?" – Gintoki pronunciou ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão ao rosto, fazendo um "facepalm".

- Larga de drama, Yorozuya. – Hijikata adentrava o local, acompanhado de Kondo, Okita e Yamazaki. – Eles estão te segurando pra botar em prática um plano do Kondo-san.

Gintoki tentou escapulir. Temia que aquilo não fosse prestar...

- Prefiro correr risco a fazer parte de uma estratégia montada por um gorila!

- Sougo, agora é uma boa hora pra usar a sua bazuca.

Gintoki logo se deteve. Tinha amor demais à vida pra ser alvejado por uma bazuca.

- Acho que agora dá para eu expor meu plano, Toushi. – Kondo disse, após limpar a garganta.

O vice-comandante assentiu para o seu superior. Pela primeira vez, o comandante do Shinsengumi pensava em uma estratégia que não envolvesse Tae.

- Eu estive conversando com o Toushi sobre um plano para conseguirmos prender a assassina que está à solta aqui no Distrito Kabuki.

- E que plano é esse, Gorila-san? – Gintoki perguntou enquanto cutucava o nariz.

- Uma armadilha.

- E onde eu entro nesse plano?

- Você será a isca.

- Eu...? – o olho esquerdo de Gintoki tremia. – Sou a isca, é...? Não brinca...!

"Acho que esse bando de loucos é que vai me matar primeiro...!", o Yorozuya pensou em seguida.


	6. A armadilha

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**A armadilha**_

- Ninguém mais apropriado do que você para ser a isca. Afinal, a tal da Yamada não vai sossegar enquanto não te matar. Ainda mais agora, que você "sabe demais"...

- Saber demais? De onde eu sei alguma coisa, Gorila? A única coisa que sei é que aquela maluca tá tentando me matar há uns três dias! Isso tudo é só porque eu sei quem ela é?

- Até onde sabemos, ela pode ter ligação com o Harusame e o Kiheitai. Precisamos pegá-la de alguma forma para "arrancar" essa informação, para poder complementar o que já sabemos através do Yamazaki e do Katsura. E como ela quer te matar de qualquer maneira, você é a isca perfeita, Yorozuya!

- E que garantias eu tenho de que vou estar seguro? – Gintoki questionou o comandante Kondo.

Hijikata ficou impaciente, desembainhou a katana e a apontou ao albino:

- Você só vai morrer se eu sair do sério. E falta muito pouco pra isso acontecer.

- Faça isso que eu te deduro pro seu chefão!

- Faça isso... Pelo menos vai valer a pena tentar fechar a sua matraca!

Parecia que nada ali iria acalmar os ânimos exaltados de Gintoki e Hijikata. Só parecia, porque duas kunais surgiram, com destinos certos: as testas de ambos.

E assim a dupla caiu pra trás e ficou quieta.

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez a noite cai em Edo. E, devido aos crimes recentes, o movimento das ruas do Distrito Kabuki havia caído drasticamente. Tanto que ali estava praticamente deserto.<p>

Na verdade, quase. Alguém transitava sozinho por uma das ruas do Distrito Kabuki. Era Gintoki.

- "Você é o Yorozuya", me dizem... "Você é o 'faz-tudo'", argumentam. – resmungava. – E aí eu acabo me ferrando, só pra variar... A pior parte sempre sobra pra mim! Só pra variar, sempre sobra pra mim, e eu ainda tenho que ouvir aquela velha me encher por causa do maldito aluguel...!

Enquanto ele fazia seu monólogo, um vulto o seguia de longe. A cada passo dado pelo ex-samurai, o vulto se aproximava dele. Gintoki ficou alerta e levou a mão esquerda à sua fiel espada de madeira. A sensação de ser seguido aumentava mais e mais, à medida que se aproximava de casa.

Apressou o passo, não queria ser atacado pela terceira vez em três dias. Segurava cada vez mais forte a espada, prestes a "desembainhá-la" do seu cinto. Seus instintos de antigo Shiroyasha jamais o abandonaram e agora aguçavam a sua audição, que detectava o som de passos rápidos e abafados. Esses passos se aproximavam cada vez mais rapidamente do albino. Nisso, ouviu o som de uma lâmina sibilando logo acima de sua cabeça e, numa fração de segundo, sua espada de madeira segurava uma katana.

Gintoki acabava de bloquear a katana de Naru, que mais uma vez tentava atacá-lo. Seus olhos pareciam injetados de vermelho vivo e encaravam os olhos naturalmente avermelhados do Yorozuya. Jogou um pouco mais de força e conseguiu empurrar a mulher para trás e imediatamente moveu-se de forma a dar impulso à sua espada, para atingir a espada de Naru e tentar tirá-la da mão dela. No entanto, com o movimento brusco, a dor dos pontos do ferimento que ainda tinha voltou a aparecer.

- Mas que droga! – praguejou.

Estava vulnerável. Ou, pelo menos, Naru pensou que ele estava. Num movimento rápido, sua espada caiu da mão e fincou-se no chão de terra. Alguém conseguira tirá-la de sua mão.

- Desgraçado! – ela disse entre dentes.

- Não é "desgraçado", é Katsura. – o líder Joui tornava a embainhar sua katana.

- Há quanto tempo, Katsura. – a jovem sorriu. – Você nunca muda... Mas não pense que você vai me pegar antes de dar um fim em Gintoki. Ele sabe demais.

- Ei, qualé? – Gintoki reclamou. – Eu sei demais o quê?

Naru não respondeu. Apenas pôs-se a correr e a pegar a sua katana de volta, para sumir dali e planejar sem próximo ataque a Gintoki. Porém, não foi longe. Várias kunais vieram em sua direção e, logo que escapou delas, recebeu mais um ataque de katana, do qual conseguiu defender-se magistralmente com a sua.

Kyuubei mais uma vez foi ao ataque, para tentar desarmá-la novamente, porém Naru foi mais rápida e a desarmou, mesmo tendo muito trabalho para isso. Saiu correndo mais uma vez, enquanto a voz de Gintoki ecoou:

- Você pode correr, mas não vai poder se esconder... E muito menos escapar.

Após mais alguns passos, fora desarmada novamente, desta vez com um golpe ainda mais forte, que fizera até sua mão tremer. A voz áspera de Hijikata Toushirou soou:

- Yamada Naru, você está presa preventivamente por homicídios e tentativa de homicídio, com lesão corporal grave. Tem direito a permanecer calada e tudo o que disser pode ser usado contra você mesma. Sougo, me traga as algemas.

Okita Sougo entregou as algemas a seu superior, sem fazer nenhuma sacanagem. Porém, no momento em que Hijikata estava prestes a encaixar as algemas nos pulsos da mulher, este sentiu algo fazer um corte superficial em seu braço. Isso fez com que aparecesse uma chance de ouro para que Naru fugisse.

Okita logo sacou a katana para detê-la, mas outra pessoa bloqueou seu ataque. Fora um homem aparentando ter uns quarenta anos, olhos bastante opacos e com roupas tradicionais. Hijikata reagiu, pegando sua katana também, mas acabou sob a mira de dois revólveres de uma garota loira. Kondo apressou-se a fazer algo e, com espada em punho, foi atrás de Naru. Porém, fios de nylon prenderam seu braço de forma que qualquer movimento feito poderia resultar em um corte bem profundo.

Gintoki não quis assistir a tudo aquilo parado e correu atrás de Naru, com a espada de madeira em punho e seguido por Shinpachi – com uma espada de bambu – e Kagura. Mas logo o trio se deteve diante de dois homens, um dos quais Naru abraçava.

E aqueles dois o trio Yorozuya conhecia muito bem.


	7. Revendo mais gente inconveniente

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Revendo mais gente inconveniente**_

O trio Yorozuya se deteve diante de dois homens, um dos quais Naru abraçava.

- Por que será que não me surpreende ver vocês juntos pela primeira vez? – Gintoki murmurou. – Será porque eu pressentia que isso aconteceria?

- Quem sabe, não é, Gintoki...? – um dos homens respondeu. – Apesar de ser um idiota, você deduziu bem.

- Eu o conheço há bastante tempo para poder deduzir isso. Qualquer idiota é capaz de fazer algo do tipo quando se tem anos de convivência com certas pessoas. Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu, não é mesmo... Takasugi...? – o nome foi praticamente cuspido pelo ex-samurai.

Takasugi Shinsuke apenas sorriu diante do que seu ex-companheiro de guerra dissera. Como sempre, julgava Gintoki como apenas um ex-samurai patético que não entendia os seus verdadeiros objetivos revolucionários, assim como Katsura. Ambos não entendiam a sua mente revolucionária para acabar com os invasores Amanto que infestavam Edo e destruíam a sua cultura. E, para ele, Gintoki era um retrato vivo da destruição da cultura pelos alienígenas.

Eles e Sakamoto Tatsuma, em sua opinião, eram um trio de samurais idiotas. Idiotas demais pra entender suas idéias, e estúpidos demais por combatê-las. Por que não entendiam que a melhor forma de salvar as tradições era cortar o mal pela raiz e destruir toda Edo com todos os Amanto dentro?

Eram bonzinhos demais. Achavam que era possível a coexistência pacífica. Mas nunca houve isso. E nem haveria. Era bobagem e ingenuidade pensar nisso.

- Você é um tolo, Gintoki... Você, o Sakamoto e o Zura.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. Não pense que vai conseguir levar adiante seu plano, Takasugi!

- E quem vai nos impedir? O "terrorista revolucionário" que é capaz de jogar seus ideais fora para se aliar aos cães do shogunato?

- Hoje é apenas uma "trégua", Takasugi. – Katsura respondeu sem titubear. – Ao contrário de você, quero derrubar o shogunato, mas sem ferir mais ninguém. Nunca concordei com esse seu radicalismo!

- Pois em breve você irá concordar. Afinal, vejo que o Shinsengumi é incapaz de me desafiar.

- Não tô nem aí pro que vocês dizem! – Gintoki esbravejou. – Eu apenas quero que parem de me perseguir, ou a qualquer pessoa que conheço! Tô pouco me lixando pras picuinhas políticas de vocês!

- Bem que me disseram que você é realmente falastrão... – disse o outro homem.

- Ei, você é o irmão da Kagura, certo?

- Ora essa, quem eu vejo além desse falastrão... Kagura-chan...!

- Kamui... – Kagura disse sem emoção alguma.

Shinpachi estava com medo. Na verdade, estava com **muito** medo. Era o único "normal" ali em meio a "monstros", e isso o assustava a ponto de não ter como esboçar reação alguma. Pressentia algum ataque e, por isso, segurava a espada firmemente, apesar das mãos trêmulas.

Porém, a um sinal de Takasugi, Kijima Matako, Takechi Henpeita e Kawakami Bansai deixaram de cercar o trio do Shinsengumi e se retiraram, junto com o líder do Kiheitai, o jovem Yato e Naru.

Gintoki e os demais apenas puderam observar o grupo se retirar, sem poderem reagir. Porém, o Yorozuya ouviu de Takasugi:

- Não pense que a sua sorte vai durar muito, Gintoki... Dizem que tudo o que é bom acaba durando pouco.

Assim, o grupo se foi por entre a penumbra da noite, pela deserta rua principal do Distrito Kabuki.

- Maldição...! – Hijikata murmurou. – Nosso tiro saiu pela culatra!

- Enquanto vocês ficam aí se lamentando feito um bando de "emos-chorões", eu vou acabar logo com isso!

- Essa é a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi de você, Yorozuya... E olha que você é o campeão em matéria de abrir a boca pra falar coisas estúpidas!

- Que culpa eu tenho de ser um samurai estúpido? – Gintoki ironizou e seguiu em frente.

Com ar determinado e ignorando a crítica do vice-comandante do Shinsengumi, o albino avançou rumo à penumbra que estava à frente. Iria acabar com aquela perseguição a ele de qualquer forma... Nem que fosse necessário fazê-lo sozinho... Somente ele e a espada de madeira.

Afinal, anos atrás era o temido Shiroyasha dos campos de batalha. Ainda não perdera suas habilidades daquela época, só tinha preguiça de usá-las. Melhor dizendo, não queria usá-las, pois preferia apenas o rótulo de "Yorozuya preguiçoso e encrenqueiro".

Mas, desta vez, estava determinado a fazer um grande estrago no Kiheitai e no Harusame... Para poder continuar vivo e sossegado.

Só que, após avançar alguns metros, olhou para trás e percebeu que não iria sozinho atrás de Takasugi e companhia. Shinpachi e Kagura foram os primeiros a segui-lo. Em seguida, apareceram Katsura, Elizabeth e Tsukuyo. Por fim, Hijikata, Kondo e Okita também se juntaram ao grupo, para surpresa do Yorozuya.

- Ora, ora... – ele disse. – O que faz vocês do Shinsengumi quererem entrar no meio disso?

- Vamos dizer que estamos sentindo falta de alguma ação aqui. – Okita disse com seu típico sorriso sádico.

- Estamos atrás de uma assassina em série e não vamos abandonar as investigações. – Hijikata completou.

- Toushi está certo. – Kondo disse. – Eu, como comandante do Shinsengumi, não posso deixar que uma assassina em série continue à solta.

E acrescentou com voz quase inaudível:

- A Otae-chan vai me querer depois dessa...!

"Kondo-san, encare os fatos...", Shinpachi pensou, ao ouvir o murmúrio do comandante do Shinsengumi. "Minha irmã nunca vai te querer..."

E assim, todos adentraram na escuridão de uma rua deserta.


	8. Encurralados

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Encurralados**_

- Ah, mas que mulherzinha irritante! – Matako resmungava. – É "Shinsuke-sama" pra cá, "Shinsuke-sama" pra lá... Que saco! E eu aqui parecendo cão de guarda...!

- Ciúmes, é? – Henpeita perguntou.

Matako apontou um dos revólveres pra cabeça do companheiro de Kiheitai:

- Repete isso que eu te meto a bala!

Evidentemente, o outro não se atreveu a repetir. Pelo contrário, ficou de boca fechada, pois prezava pela sua vida.

- Vocês não acham que podem chamar a atenção dos outros com esses gritos? – Bansai disse calmamente.

- Danem-se os outros! – a loira respondeu.

- Você sabe que não pode subestimar aquele bando... E nem mesmo o Shinsengumi. Eles são bem o tipo que costuma dar trabalho.

A jovem fez bico, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Aquela gente costumava dar trabalho para eles. Principalmente os ex-companheiros de Takasugi.

* * *

><p>- Yamazaki – Hijikata falava pelo rádio. – Você está por perto?<p>

_- Estou, sim, Vice-Comandante! E já descobri onde eles estão... E o que planejam contra o shogunato!_

- E o que eles planejam?

_- De alguma forma, eles conseguiram se infiltrar e colocar uma bomba-relógio no Shinsengumi!_

- O quê...? – Hijikata estacou. – No... No Shinsengumi...?

_- Sim, eu estou indo pra lá agora pra localizar a bomba e desarmar._

- Shinpachi, Kagura – Gintoki os chamou. – Procurem o velho lá, o Gengai! Ele é inventor e deve saber como desarmar uma bomba!

- Gin-san... – Shinpachi o questionou. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Não se preocupe, Shinpachi-kun. – Gintoki disse confiante. – Vou sair vivo dessa.

- Toushi – Kondo disse. – Vou com os garotos. Você e o Sougo dão apoio aqui.

- Kondo-san...? – Hijikata tentou questionar. – E o Shinsengumi?

- Toushi, eu sou o Comandante, e estou te dando uma ordem. E meu dever é proteger o Shinsengumi!

Hijikata não teve argumentos contra seu superior e falou pelo rádio:

- Yamazaki... Você ainda tá aí?

_- Estou._

- Kondo-san e os companheiros do Yorozuya estão indo encontrar com você no Shinsengumi. Nós seguimos aqui para pegar a assassina.

_- Entendido. Já estou indo ao quartel._

Yamazaki desligou e Hijikata guardou o rádio no casaco. Kondo, Shinpachi e Kagura tomaram o caminho inverso, rumo ao Shinsengumi.

- Elizabeth, vá também dar apoio. – Katsura disse. – A gente se vira aqui.

Com uma placa, Elizabeth disse: "Entendido!" e assim o grupo se dividiu.

* * *

><p>Yamazaki alcançou a viatura que deixara a alguns metros de onde estava espionando o local onde Takasugi e seu bando estavam. Após passar as coordenadas para Hijikata e Okita, já dentro do carro, deu a ignição e acelerou, seguindo rumo ao QG do Shinsengumi. Não tinha muito tempo a perder.<p>

Passou em frente à oficina do inventor Gengai, onde encontrou Shinpachi, Kagura, Kondo e Elizabeth. Em seguida, ao chegarem ao QG, Yamazaki reuniu todos os presentes.

- Atenção, Shinsengumi! – Kondo impôs sua voz. – Estou aqui para avisar de que há aqui uma bomba-relógio. Peço para que evacuem a área com calma e ordem, ficando apenas o esquadrão antibombas!

Houve reação imediata. Todos os integrantes do Shinsengumi se debandaram, amontoando-se em todas as saídas existentes do QG e deixando-o completamente vazio. E, pra piorar, até mesmo o mencionado "esquadrão antibombas" havia vazado. Praticamente todos, à exceção de Yamazaki, haviam abandonado seu Comandante.

- Er... Gorila-san... – Kagura disse. – Olhe pelo lado bom, pelo menos se a bomba explodir ninguém vai se ferir.

- NÃO DIGA ASNEIRAS, KAGURA! – Shinpachi berrou. – SE ESSA BOMBA EXPLODIR, NÓS É QUE VAMOS PELOS ARES TAMBÉM!

"Muita calma nessa hora!", Elizabeth disse por uma placa. E finalizou com outra: "Precisamos botar a cabeça no lugar e achar a tal bomba pra desarmar."

- É, eu concordo. – Yamazaki disse. – Vamos procurar essa bomba logo, antes que a gente vá pelos ares!

* * *

><p>- Tem certeza de que é por aqui? – Gintoki perguntou.<p>

- Tenho. Yamazaki me passou essa localização. – Hijikata disse.

Gintoki, Hijikata, Katsura, Okita e Tsukuyo prosseguiram na caminhada cautelosa que faziam à procura do esconderijo de Takasugi. E não foi preciso seguir à risca as coordenadas dadas por Yamazaki. Bastou ouvir apenas os gritos que Kijima Matako dera ao conversar com Takechi Henpeita, ao ameaçar baleá-lo.

- Garota escandalosa essa, hein...? – Tsukuyo comentou. – Depois esse tipo de gente não sabe por que acabam os descobrindo...

O grupo se embrenhou em algumas moitas próximas à residência que servia de esconderijo. O quinteto se amontoou assim que ouviram uma movimentação. E como estavam apertados em um único arbusto, Katsura, que estava quase para fora, pisou em um galho seco, gerando um barulho que chamou a atenção de um dos "sentinelas" do lugar.

- Maravilha, Zura... – Gintoki resmungou. – Você entregou a nossa posição!

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. Eu nem vi o galho! Tava atrás de mim!

O "sentinela", chamando mais dois reforços, aproximou-se da moita. Mas não chegaram a descobrir o que estava por trás, pois suas testas foram atingidas por uma kunai cada uma.

- Pronto. – Tsukuyo disse. – Se for pra gente se infiltrar lá, já podemos fazer isso sem maiores inconvenientes.

- Cada pessoa estranha que você conhece, hein, Yorozuya...? – Hijikata murmurou.

O Vice-Comandante tomou a frente, andando de fininho pra entrar no local sem ninguém perceber. O grupo começou a andar em fila, mas Gintoki tropeçou em uma pedra, derrubando Hijikata junto.

- SEU IMBECIL! POR QUE NÃO PRESTA ATENÇÃO POR ONDE ANDA? – berrou com uma veia estufando em seu rosto.

Gintoki agarrou Hijikata pela gola e respondeu também aos berros:

- EU TENHO CULPA DE QUE TENHA UMA PEDRA BEM NO MEU CAMINHO? E PRECISAVA FAZER TANTO ESCÂNDALO POR UMA QUEDA?

- QUEM TÁ FAZENDO ESCÂNDALO AQUI É VOCÊ, ESTÚPIDO!

- QUEM COMEÇOU A BERRAR FOI VOCÊ, MAYORA IDIOTA!

A discussão dos dois foi interrompida pelo som de espadas sendo desembainhadas. Até pensaram que seriam Okita e Katsura fazendo isso, mas se enganaram. O quinteto estava acuado, com vários inimigos ao seu redor. E todos eles estavam com as katanas em punho, apontando para o grupo.

- Sougo, seu incompetente! – Hijikata esbravejou. – Por que não avisou que estávamos encurralados?

- E perder o Chefe Yorozuya te enchendo de porrada?

- Lembre-me de te matar caso saiamos vivos dessa! Vou te matar e depois matar essa aberração do açúcar!

- Eu poderia acabar com essa discussão agora, mas precisamos sair daqui. – Tsukuyo disse, já com algumas kunais nas mãos.

- Já que não temos o "elemento-surpresa", vamos assim mesmo! – Katsura concluiu.

Os homens do grupo sacaram suas espadas e se posicionaram. Era o momento de se lançarem a um ataque suicida contra dezenas de adversários.

Era hora de arriscar tudo e correr contra o tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

P.S.: Mereço Reviews?


	9. Contra o tempo

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Contra o tempo**_

O quinteto formado por Gintoki, Katsura, Tsukuyo, Okita e Hijikata lançou-se ao ataque para se livrar de dezenas de pessoas que os cercavam, armados com suas espadas. Não seria fácil, mas, em se tratando dos integrantes desse grupo, havia a possibilidade de um combate intenso e selvagem, no qual cada um defenderia sua própria vida.

Tsukuyo abria caminho lançando dezenas de kunais certeiras, derrubando assim seus adversários. Com sua grande agilidade, conseguia abatê-los em fração de segundos. Okita Sougo não hesitava em lutar a sério. Deslizava a lâmina de sua katana em vários homens de uma só vez e com um único movimento. Tudo isso, só para ver sangue esguichar e satisfazer o seu conhecido lado sádico... E mostrar que não era à toa que o consideravam como um dos melhores espadachins – se não o melhor espadachim – do Shinsengumi.

Katsura Kotarou também cuidava de vários adversários ao mesmo tempo, mostrando que ainda tinha muitas habilidades a mostrar, depois de ter lutado na Guerra Anti-Amanto ao lado de Gintoki, Sakamoto e Takasugi. Logo atrás dele, Sakata Gintoki impressionava seus adversários ao derrotar vários com poucos movimentos de sua espada de madeira, fazendo jus a seu antigo título de "Shiroyasha". A alguns passos de distância, Hijikata Toushirou quase que retalhava vários de uma só vez golpeando furiosamente a sua katana contra os demais.

Um a um, os homens a serviço do Kiheitai e do Harusame eram derrotados pelo grupo formado por – segundo eles – cinco "monstros". Com esse massacre todo, eles avançavam rumo a Takasugi e seu bando principal.

* * *

><p>Takasugi arrumava o quimono e aproximou-se da janela do quarto onde estava. Dali, tinha uma panorâmica perfeita da situação logo abaixo. Admirava-se daquele grupo que lutava bravamente contra seus comandados. Lembrava muito a Guerra Anti-Amanto de anos atrás. Não só por isso, mas também pelo fato de estarem naquele grupo dois dos seus ex-companheiros daqueles tempos.<p>

- Naru – ele disse. – Vista-se. Vamos recepcionar nossas visitas.

- Sim, Shinsuke-sama.

* * *

><p>Depois de muito revirarem o quartel vazio do Shinsengumi, o pessoal se reuniu em um dos escritórios. No grupo, um ainda desiludido comandante Kondo Isao estava num cantinho escuro, abraçando os joelhos e lamentando que, com o ocorrido, ele jamais impressionaria Tae. Shinpachi normalmente diria qualquer coisa em resposta, mas estava mais preocupado com a tal bomba do que com sua irmã.<p>

Yamazaki, por fim, encontrou o tal artefato graças a um dos inventos que Gengai dera a eles.

- Como foi parar embaixo do assoalho? – Shinpachi perguntou.

- De alguma forma, se infiltraram aqui. – o espião do Shnsengumi respondeu.

- Mas teve alguém que não era do Shinsengumi circulando por aqui?

- Não faço ideia. Afinal, este é o escritório do Comandante. Falando nisso, Comandante – olhou para Kondo, que já estava recomposto e com ar pensativo. – Alguém veio ao seu escritório hoje?

- Agora que falou nisto, Yamazaki... Sim, agora lembro que veio um homem para consertar o assoalho. Mas não parecia suspeito.

- Tudo faz sentido. – Shinpachi disse. – Alguém se disfarçou e entrou aqui pra consertar o assoalho. Devem ter espionado as redondezas e até ouvido as coisas menos importantes.

- Eu iria dizer justamente isso, Shinpachi. – Yamazaki concordou. – Daqui pra frente, vamos ter que tomar cuidado com o que falamos, principalmente a respeito do que se refere às coisas internas.

- Primeiro pensem em desarmar a bomba. – Kagura disse, enquanto cutucava o nariz à maneira de Gintoki. – Ninguém vai remediar nada sendo jogado pro ar numa explosão.

"Ela tem razão.", Elizabeth concordou como de costume – com mais uma placa.

- O velho Gengai disse que geralmente os fios vermelhos e azuis, quando cortados, desligam uma bomba. – Shinpachi disse.

- Isso já ajuda a gente a ganhar tempo! – Yamazaki disse.

O jovem espião abriu a tampa da bomba, que marcava faltar dez minutos para a explosão. Com uma instrução simples, seria fácil desligá-la em menos de um minuto.

Só _seria_. Porque não foi. Principalmente porque, ao abrir a tampa da bomba – que agora contava oito minutos e meio, deu de cara com um emaranhado de fios azuis e vermelhos, nos mais diversos tons e matizes.

Todos ficaram impressionados com aquilo e logo uma aura escura se abateu sobre eles, que ficaram emudecidos.

Apenas Elizabeth conseguiu expressar o sentimento geral através de mais uma placa:

"Agora é oficial: FERROU!"

* * *

><p>Ainda era possível se ouvir o som de lâminas entrando em atrito umas com as outras. Além desse som, para completar o ambiente, eram ouvidos gritos e urros, sem contar com passos apressados de pessoas que corriam para alcançar seu objetivo.<p>

O quinteto já estava bastante cansado, devido a inúmeros adversários enfrentados. Todos possuíam respingos e manchas de sangue nos rostos, nas roupas, nas fardas e nas espadas. Mas tudo isso valeu a pena, pois conseguiram chegar dentro da grande casa em estilo tradicional.

Nenhum deles se separou, pelo contrário: como eram possível minoria, posicionaram-se costas contra costas, para se prevenirem de surpresas indesejáveis. O local – um grande saguão – estava completamente vazio. Diante disso, Hijikata fez-se ouvir em alto e bom som:

- Yamada Naru, sabemos que você está aqui! Saia de onde está escondida e se entregue!

- Oh, sim... – Gintoki ironizou, ofegante e com a mão sobre o ferimento cuja dor agora não conseguia ignorar. – Como se aquela mulherzinha cara-de-pau fosse dar as caras tão facilmente...!

- Fecha essa matraca, idiota.

- A boca é minha, imbecil.

- Cala essa boca!

- "Cala a boca" já morreu, quem manda na minha boca sou eu!

- Vocês dois parecem crianças... – Tsukuyo suspirou aborrecida.

Gintoki e Hijikata ouviram o som de duas kunais e ficaram quietos. Não queriam ter as testas perfuradas novamente.

- Takasugi, pare de se esconder! – Katsura vociferou. – Apareça!

* * *

><p>Yamazaki suou frio diante da bomba. Qual fio teria que cortar pra que o Shinsengumi não fosse pro espaço? Azul-claro, azul-escuro, azul-celeste, azul-petróleo, vermelho-fogo, vermelho-sangue, vermelho-carmim, ou vermelho-escuro? "Oh, dúvida cruel!", pensava, segurando o alicate com a mão trêmula.<p>

Ninguém ali sequer se atrevia a dar um mísero palpite ao pobre rapaz. Nem mesmo seu superior.

Apelou para uma "técnica quase infalível", geralmente empregada para horas como aquela... E com margem de segurança de 70%. A técnica do "Uni-Duni-Tê". Tapou os olhos com a mão esquerda e apontou com a mão direita para os fios enquanto cantava:

- Uni-Duni-Tê, Salamê-minguê, o sorvete colorido foi pra você! Minha mãe mandou eu escolher este daqui, mas como eu sou muito teimoso eu escolho este daqui!

Yamazaki destapou os olhos, para ver onde apontara. Havia apontado para um fio azul-piscina, em meio a expressões aterrorizadas e sem cor dos rostos de quem estava perto dele. Elizabeth conseguira, com muito custo, mostrar uma placa com um "WTF?".

Ninguém ali tinha reação suficiente pra impedir que Yamazaki cortasse aquele fio com uma técnica tão absurda. Tanto que ele o cortou.

- E não é que deu certo? – Shinpachi conseguiu falar.

- O cronômetro parou! – Kagura disse.

- Bom trabalho, Yamazaki! - Kondo elogiou.

"Por essa eu não esperava!", Elizabeth se manifestou com uma nova placa.

Mas foi só comemorar que a coisa desandou... O cronômetro da bomba acelerou e só foi parar de acelerar quando marcava dez segundos para a explosão.

Nove.

Oito.

Sete.

- Essa não! – Kondo exclamou.

- Estamos fritos! – Yamazaki levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Eu não posso morrer ainda! – Shinpachi estava desesperado. – Sou só um adolescente virgem!

Seis.

Cinco.

"Cinco segundos pra explosão! Foi bom conhecer vocês!", Elizabeth sacou outra placa em meio ao desespero geral.


	10. Frente a frente com o inimigo

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Frente a frente com o inimigo**_

"Cinco segundos pra explosão! Foi bom conhecer vocês!", Elizabeth sacou outra placa em meio ao desespero geral.

Quatro.

Três.

Dois.

Um.

Kagura, nesse instante, pensou rápido e, com toda a sua força sobre-humana, jogou a bomba-relógio o mais alto que pôde. A bomba ganhou velocidade para chegar à estratosfera e, uma fração de segundo depois, explodiu como fogos de artifício. Com isso, o grupo respirou mais aliviado.

Mas esse alívio não durou muito.

- Não nega o sangue mesmo, hein, Kagura-chan?

"Quem é ele?", Elizabeth perguntou por uma placa.

Shinpachi ficou apavorado. Sabia o tamanho da encrenca que vinha por aí. E não era pouca. Kamui estava ali, sorridente como sempre e aplaudindo o feito de Kagura. O garoto de óculos sabia muito bem da força do jovem Yato e, pra piorar a situação, este não aparecera sozinho. Ao lado do rapaz ruivo e de aparência inocentemente simpática, estava um homem alto e de cabelos longos, que trajava uma capa escura – e disfarçava a ausência de um braço.

Ali estavam juntos, como sempre, Kamui e Abuto.

E fora Abuto quem conseguira despertar o "monstro interior" de Kagura – fato que apenas Shinpachi presenciara em Yoshiwara. E que o deixara aterrorizado. Não só a ele, como à própria Kagura, que lutava contra o temperamento bestial típico de seu clã, escondido por trás daquela fachada de "menininha" de língua afiada.

Elizabeth sacou outra placa: "Insisto: Quem são eles?"

- O ruivo é o Kamui, irmão da Kagura. – Shinpachi respondeu. – O companheiro dele se chama Abuto. Eles são tão ou mais fortes que a Kagura.

"Tenso...", a criatura respondeu com mais uma placa.

- Isso significa que eles são perigosos, não é? – Kondo perguntou.

- Comandante, eles trabalham para o Harusame. – Yamazaki afirmou. – O tal de Kamui é aliado do líder do Kiheitai, Takasugi Shinsuke. Isso já é informação suficiente para sabermos da periculosidade desses dois.

Kondo e Yamazaki já correram ao ataque, desembainhando suas katanas e não dando tempo de Shinpachi adverti-los sobre o verdadeiro perigo ao qual estavam se expondo. O espião se encarregou de atacar Kamui, enquanto o comandante do Shinsengumi ia pra cima de Abuto.

Mas logo sentiram que não eram páreo para os Yato. Abuto, com apenas um golpe de seu guarda-chuva, conseguiu se livrar de Kondo facilmente. Ignorando o físico robusto de seu adversário, fez com que ele colidisse com força contra a parede oposta e ficasse fora de combate.

Yamazaki aproximou-se de Kamui, cuja expressão facial denotava completo sadismo. Desferiu um potente soco contra o espião e já ia apontar o seu guarda-chuva para disparar contra ele.

Mas, acabou sendo impedido, pois dispararam contra ele primeiro, dando tempo para que Yamazaki corresse dali.

- Kagura-chan?

- Não me chame assim. – ela respondeu ao irmão.

- Você está perdendo tempo ficando aqui em meio a gente tão fraca.

- Eu gosto daqui.

- E só por isso vai se conter em uma luta? Pra não machucar seus amigos fracos, como aquele "quatro-olhos", por exemplo?

Com uma velocidade assombrosa, Kamui conseguiu aproximar-se de Shinpachi. Este não conseguiu se mover, por conta do pavor. Afinal, ele era só um garoto "normal" ali. Acabou sendo golpeado impiedosamente no rosto pelo Yato e foi parar longe. Antes que fosse desferido mais um golpe, Kagura acertou um potente chute no estômago de seu irmão, descontando a revolta por ele ter golpeado seu amigo e companheiro de Yorozuya.

- Deixa o "quatro-olhos" fora disso, Kamui. – ela disse apontando o guarda-chuva para ele.

- Tudo bem, maninha. – Kamui concordou sorridente.

O olhar sério da garota, dirigido a Kondo, Shinpachi, Elizabeth e Yamazaki foi o sinal para que entendessem que a coisa ali iria "pegar fogo". Decidiram sair do local, com Yamazaki amparando o Shimura, que ainda não estava refeito do golpe tomado.

"Se cuida, Líder!", Elizabeth disse com mais uma de suas costumeiras placas.

Abuto não ousou deter os demais. Preferiu ficar onde estava, apenas para ver um duelo entre irmãos.

* * *

><p>- Takasugi, pare de se esconder! – Katsura vociferou. – Apareça!<p>

- Esquece, Zura... – Gintoki disse. – Com todo esse escândalo nosso, ele já deve ter fugido.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. Talvez não tenha fugido.

- Também, o culpado de tudo é você, Yorozuya. – Hijikata alfinetou. – Além de encrenqueiro e linguarudo, você é escandaloso e acabou com todo o "elemento-surpresa" que tínhamos!

- Ei, ei, quem começou a gritar foi você! Se você não abrisse essa sua matraca e gritasse na hora que tropecei, eu não precisaria ter gritado pra você parar de gritar!

- Desde quando gritar para alguém parar de gritar funciona? Só se for lá na sua terra!

- Você já tá me tirando do sério, aberração da maionese!

- Aberração é você! Uma grande aberração do açúcar!

Gintoki e Hijikata já estavam prontos para se engalfinhar em mais uma briga, quando só tiveram tempo de ver mais duas kunais indo para suas testas. Mas, desta vez, não caíram para trás. Permaneceram na mesma posição de defesa, com os braços à frente do rosto, apesar de as kunais estarem grudadas na testa.

Nisso, caiu a ficha de ambos, que tiraram as kunais de suas testas. Elas tinham ventosas e apenas haviam grudado. Eram inofensivas.

- Vocês deviam ter visto a cara que fizeram antes de serem atingidos pelas kunais. – Okita não perdoou.

_**- Ora, seu...!**_ – os dois já queriam a cabeça do capitão da 1ª divisão do Shinsengumi.

- Um deles deveria ter ido com os outros ao QG do Shinsengumi. – Tsukuyo disse.

- Começo a concordar. – Katsura concordou.

- Pra quê...? – Okita disse sorridente. – A briga entre o Hijikata-san e o Chefe Yorozuya é tão divertida...

- Cabeça-dura como sempre, hein, Gintoki...?

Junto com Gintoki, o restante do quinteto dirigiu seus olhares para de onde vinha a voz que falara com o Yorozuya. Outro quinteto acabava de entrar em cena. Kijima Matako, Bansai Kawakami, Takechi Henpeita, Yamada Naru e...

- Takasugi Shinsuke... Que surpresa! – o albino ironizou. – Pensei que você iria fugir feito um covarde...


	11. Embate

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Embate**_

- Pensou errado, Gintoki. Eu não resisto a uma boa luta, quando ela se mostra muito interessante. Você sabe disso, afinal fomos companheiros na guerra.

- Quem vive de passado é museu. – Gintoki sentenciou a Takasugi.

- Pare de desprezar tanto o passado. – o líder do Kiheitai disse. – Se você o odeia tanto, por que não matou o Zura, ou o Sakamoto?

- Do passado, só mantenho o que me convém.

- Nota-se muito bem. Será uma pena que terei que destruir uma parte do meu passado. – Takasugi disse, no mesmo instante em que desembainhava sua espada.

- Posso entender isso como uma ameaça? – Gintoki novamente empunhava a sua espada de madeira.

- Entenda como quiser. – o líder do Kiheitai deu um sorriso cruel e partiu para o ataque.

Gintoki já se posicionou para esperar o ataque. Assim que se posicionou, recebeu o golpe e sentiu um forte impacto contra sua espada, seguido de uma lufada de vento. Um impacto tão forte que fazia com que seus pulsos doessem. Mas isso não importava muito, visto que já estava habituado a esse tipo de dor em uma batalha.

Pela primeira vez enfrentava um ex-companheiro de guerra. E pela primeira vez enfrentava Takasugi diretamente. Que ironia! Um "amigo" de infância tentando matar outro. Esse era o destino de um samurai, e Gintoki sabia disso muito bem. Até amigos de infância eram capazes de trair uns aos outros em nome de seu código de honra e de seus ideais.

Gintoki conhecia muito bem esse meio.

Os demais que estavam ali não deixaram que Hijikata e os outros assistissem ao embate entre os dois veteranos de guerra. Pelo contrário, partiram ao ataque e mergulharam de cabeça em uma luta bastante feroz.

Tsukuyo duelava com Matako em uma luta que exigia bastante agilidade de ambas, para poderem se esquivar de balas e kunais. Era como se fosse um jogo de "tiro ao alvo" entre as duas loiras. Simultaneamente, outros combates se desenrolavam, um contra um. Katsura enfrentava Henpeita, que se mostrava bastante inseguro ao manejar sua katana – visto ser "inimigo" da violência. Mesmo assim, o líder Joui não tinha muita facilidade em vencer seu adversário.

A dupla do Shinsengumi também não tinha moleza. Okita enfrentava Bansai, que também se mostrava um exímio espadachim, assim como ele. O combate estava bem equilibrado. O mesmo equilíbrio aparecia no confronto entre Hijikata e Yamada. O Vice-Comandante encontrava dificuldade em furar a defesa de sua rival, e agora sabia muito bem a razão de ela ser tão difícil de enfrentar em um confronto direto.

Ninguém ali tinha facilidade naquele grande embate. Não era possível saber de começo quem venceria.

* * *

><p>Kagura partiu ao ataque contra Kamui, efetuando disparos da metralhadora embutida em seu guarda-chuva. Este se esquivou do primeiro ataque da garota e contra-atacou tentando acertar nela um chute, prontamente bloqueado. Ela aplicou um contragolpe, com um soco cruzado de direita contra o rosto do irmão. Com a potência empregada, Kamui foi parar longe, porém conseguira chegar ao chão em pé.<p>

Kamui passou a mão no rosto, aquele golpe fora bem forte e conseguira esfolar sua bochecha. Sorriu. Sua irmãzinha já não era aquela menininha fraca e chorona de anos atrás. Pelo contrário, estava bem mais forte. E talvez bem mais do que quando a encontrou em Yoshiwara. Seu sangue Yato gritava por luta. Mas o sangue Yato de Kagura também gritava o mesmo.

Mais uma vez, os dois se impulsionaram em um salto e Kagura desferiu contra Kamui um poderoso golpe com seu guarda-chuva. Ele conseguiu bloquear o golpe usando o seu guarda-chuva, e o impacto estremeceu todo o quartel-general do Shinsengumi.

- Nada mal, Kagura-chan. Quando você quer, consegue lutar muito bem.

A garota da Yorozuya exibiu seu sorriso mais confiante:

- Eu só estou me contendo. Mas a partir de agora vou lutar pra valer!

Deu um berro selvagem e desfechou um fortíssimo chute na altura do estômago de Kamui, que acabou se colidindo contra uma das paredes e fazendo um grande buraco ali. Kagura atravessou o buraco, que dava para o pátio principal e ali encontrou seu irmão já em pé e tirando o pó das roupas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era algo assombroso, pois um golpe daqueles poderia ser letal para um humano comum.

Aproveitando-se do assombro de sua irmã caçula, Kamui não perdeu tempo e disparou uma rajada de tiros contra ela, que se esquivou por muito pouco, recebendo apenas tiros de raspão. Enquanto ela se distraía com o ardor dos ferimentos recebidos, o jovem Yato desferiu um potente soco contra seu rosto.

Nem deu tempo de ela se refazer da pancada. Kamui, em fração de segundos, já saltara por cima dela e já desferia um potente chute contra a sua cabeça, sem chance de defesa. Com o impacto do golpe, ela foi lançada violentamente contra o chão, onde havia um buraco. Mas não terminou aí. Ela foi impiedosamente golpeada novamente, mesmo caída. O mais velho deu um forte pisão em sua barriga, fazendo com que ela urrasse de dor e cuspisse sangue.

Kagura não se deu por vencida. Mesmo sentindo muita dor, agarrou o pé de Kamui com muita força, apertando, de forma que dava a entender que estava tentando quebrar os ossos do tornozelo dele. Com a outra mão, apontou seu inseparável guarda-chuva para o rosto de seu irmão.

- Você ainda está se contendo, Kagura-chan. – Kamui observou. – Você tem uma força de vontade surpreendente! Por que ainda faz isso?

Kagura logo se lembrou do confronto contra Abuto em Yoshiwara, onde perdera completamente o controle sobre seus instintos Yato. Só conseguira voltar a si graças a Shinpachi naquela ocasião. Não iria fazer a mesma besteira. Desta vez, seria capaz de dominar seus instintos mais ferozes. Estava decidida a isso.

- Eu faço isso porque sou diferente de você. – ela disse com total convicção, sem tirar os olhos dele, e sem tirá-lo da mira de seu guarda-chuva. – Não sou uma assassina, sou uma Yorozuya, e com orgulho!

* * *

><p>Quem não conhecesse aqueles dois, com certeza diria que aquele embate era injusto, por ser uma katana contra uma simples espada de madeira. Mas, em se tratando de Gintoki empunhando essa espada de madeira, a história era completamente diferente. Mesmo anos depois de deixar de ser o temido Shiroyasha dos campos de guerra, o albino ainda mantinha seu repertório de técnicas de ataque e defesa em dia. Eram golpes potentes a cada ataque e a cada bloqueio dos ataques de Takasugi e sua katana. Aliás, Takasugi teria que suar muito para furar a defesa do ex-companheiro, mesmo conhecendo a fundo seu adversário. Outro detalhe era que Gintoki também conhecia suas técnicas de ataque e defesa, o que fazia com que o duelo ficasse bem equilibrado.<p>

Até então, nenhum dos dois cedia. O equilíbrio acabou persistindo por muito tempo. Porém, Takasugi viu uma brecha, mesmo que pequena, na defesa de Gintoki. Era a oportunidade perfeita para desestabilizá-lo. Sorriu ante a chance que vislumbrava à sua frente. Avançou à esquerda de Gintoki, com a katana ainda em punho, porém, em sua mão esquerda.

O Yorozuya também passou sua espada para a mão esquerda, a fim de bloquear o ataque do líder do Kiheitai. A força empregada por ambos produziu um estrondo descomunal quando as duas espadas se encontraram. Isso, mesmo ambos usando a mão esquerda, já que eram destros.

Após o ataque, cada um parou em um lado oposto. Ambos ofegavam pelo evidente desgaste inicial da batalha travada. Takasugi olhou para trás, para onde Gintoki estava. Mais especificamente, fixou seus olhos para uma certa área do quimono branco do ex-Shiroyasha. Uma área manchada de vermelho. Mais especificamente, de vermelho-sangue. Ao ver o albino levando a mão ao ferimento, deixou escapar um sorriso de triunfo.

Agora Takasugi se sentia em vantagem.


	12. Vencedores? Tecnicamente, quem sabe

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Vencedores? Tecnicamente, quem sabe...**_

Agora não dava mais pra ignorar. Sentia mais uma vez o lado esquerdo de seu abdome doer e ficar úmido, de tal forma que sua roupa começava a grudar no local. Levou a mão direita ao lugar do ferimento e, quando tirou de lá, viu mais manchas vermelhas na palma da mão. Era sangue de novo. E a constatação de que os pontos do ferimento causado por Naru haviam se abrido novamente. A pancada que levara dela em um novo ataque não ajudava, e com todo o esforço físico que fizera até então, muito menos. Mas o pior foi o golpe de Takasugi, que fazia com que ele fosse obrigado a perceber que a dor ficara mais forte. Pensava que defendera bem a última investida, porém acabara sendo atingido.

- Devia saber... – Gintoki murmurou. – Takasugi deve ter percebido o meu quimono manchado e por isso trocou a espada de mão...! Esperto como sempre, esse filho da mãe!

Takasugi se virou e viu Gintoki frente a frente com ele, segurando firme sua espada com a mão esquerda e com a mão direita no ferimento, para tentar aplacar a forte dor. A distância entre eles ainda era a mesma.

- Doendo muito, Gintoki? – ironizou.

Aquilo só podia ser provocação. Takasugi estava claramente tentando tirar o Yorozuya do sério e o seu foco do combate. Agora tinha certeza de que o líder do Kiheitai era um patife cada vez mais sujo com o passar dos anos.

- Cala a sua boca, idiota! – o albino rugiu.

Gintoki partiu pra cima, sem se importar com a grande dor que sentia de seu ferimento. Não seria isso que iria ser capaz de fazer com que ele se desconcentrasse de seu duelo contra Takasugi. Aquela dor não o impediria de trazer mais uma vez à tona a agressividade e a força do antigo Shiroyasha dos tempos de guerra. Antigo Shiroyasha, que não havia morrido, mas que estava oculto, na maior parte do tempo, por trás de um relaxado e preguiçoso Yorozuya.

E que só reaparecia em um momento de fúria ou quando estava acuado. E, neste momento, começava a reaparecer porque estava em fúria, justamente por estar acuado e com sua vida em risco. E, por essa razão, partia para o tudo ou nada.

Já que tinha o risco de morrer, tentaria pelo menos levar Takasugi junto.

* * *

><p>Kagura disparou mais uma rajada de tiros, mas Kamui conseguiu escapar. A garota se recompôs com alguma dificuldade, mas estava decidida a acabar com aquela luta. A verdade é que estava preocupada com Shinpachi e Gintoki, além de estar com medo de perder a razão em determinada altura do combate. Ela logo correu para golpeá-lo justamente com seu guarda-chuva, porém Kamui mais uma vez foi rápido e bloqueou seu ataque. Porém, desta vez, ela manteve o bloqueio e ainda acertou uma poderosa cabeçada contra seu irmão.<p>

Kamui desta vez sentiu bastante o impacto da pancada e ficou um pouco desnorteado, permitindo que Kagura lhe acertasse um forte soco contra sua face, acompanhado de um fortíssimo chute que o lançou para o alto. Ele conseguiu se recompor e abriu seu guarda-chuva, a fim de facilitar a descida, sem nenhum impacto.

A garota ofegava pela grande força desprendida para acertar golpes tão fortes como aqueles. Mas parecia que seu irmão estava além. Talvez estivesse com um nível de poder muito além de sua capacidade. Bom, pelo menos além de sua capacidade, enquanto consciente. Não sabia como seria ao perder a razão. E nem queria saber. Tinha medo de perder a razão e ferir inocentes.

Kamui voltou ao seu semblante sorridente e colocou seu guarda-chuva fechado nas costas.

- Por enquanto ficamos por aqui, Kagura-chan. – disse. – Mas na próxima eu não vou me conter... E não quero que você também se contenha.

Chamou Abuto e deu as costas para a irmã, que ficou estática e sem qualquer reação. Por que ele abandonava a luta? Ah, sim, porque estava apenas se divertindo às suas custas. Sabia muito bem que era por isso. E que ele não conseguira fazer com que ela voltasse a despertar o monstro sanguinário adormecido em seu interior.

Apesar disso, era possível que, nesse aspecto, Kagura tivesse vencido o duelo com Kamui.

* * *

><p>Gintoki avançou contra Takasugi como uma fera acuada, sem medo das consequências. As espadas colidiam a cada investida. A cada golpe, um forte estrondo era ouvido, acompanhado de uma forte lufada de vento. Era como se dois demônios lutassem, completamente possuídos pela ansiedade de um derramar o sangue do outro.<p>

Nas mãos do Yorozuya, uma simples espada de madeira poderia ser letal em um duelo, quando levado a sério. A força dos golpes fazia com que tal espada fosse tão poderosa quanto qualquer katana afiada. A cada ataque de Takasugi, Gintoki se defendia magistralmente, e vice-versa.

O equilíbrio persistia, nenhum dos dois veteranos de guerra estava disposto a ceder nem mesmo um milímetro do que conquistaram. Takasugi pensava que havia obtido vantagem de Gintoki por atingi-lo, mas não fora bem assim. Apenas conseguira despertar a fera adormecida no albino.

Só havia uma forma de detê-lo. Permitiu que Gintoki o atacasse, e com agilidade o atingiu novamente onde ele estava ferido. Desta vez, a dor fora tão cruel que o Yorozuya não conseguiu conter um urro e imediatamente agarrou o local atingido.

- Agh... Bastardo maldito...! Você gosta mesmo de lutar sujo, hein...?

- Você abriu uma brecha, Gintoki. – Takasugi disse, enquanto se aproximava dele. – E, enquanto você abriu essa brecha, eu apenas a aproveitei. Como vou aproveitar outra brecha agora...

Gintoki, a essa altura, estava agachado, procurando uma forma de tentar estancar aquele ferimento aberto que insistia em sangrar e doer sem parar. Takasugi aproveitou a guarda baixa de seu adversário e chutou-lhe a nuca com força, jogando-o contra a parede, onde Gintoki bateu violentamente com a cabeça. Esse choque contra a parede fez com que abrisse um corte em sua têmpora esquerda, fazendo com que seu sangue brotasse, manchando de vermelho uma mecha de cabelo prateado, antes de um filete escorrer ao longo de seu rosto ainda contraído pela dor.

Aparentemente, Gintoki fora vencido. Só aparentemente.

Agarrou fortemente sua espada e, numa fração de segundos, deteve a katana de Takasugi que vinha com sua lâmina sedenta de sangue para dar-lhe um golpe de misericórdia – e talvez separar sua cabeça do corpo.

- Os anos afetaram seus miolos, Takasugi? – Gintoki não perdeu a chance de ironizar. – Só assim pra me subestimar tanto, idiota! Não é só porque você deu uns "pegas" na Naru, que pode bancar o macho dominante numa luta!

Takasugi preferiu ignorar a ironia de Gintoki, concentrando-se em vencer aquela espada que bloqueava a sua. Podia ser de madeira, mas na mão daquele albino parecia mais resistente que aço. Este conseguiu se livrar da katana, fazendo com que o braço do líder do Kiheitai acabasse indo pro alto com o impulso do golpe. Nesse meio-tempo, Gintoki moveu rapidamente a espada e conseguiu fazer um corte no peito do ex-companheiro de guerra.

O corte fora até superficial, mas ardera bastante. O suficiente para deixar Takasugi mais atento aos movimentos do ex-Shiroyasha. Gintoki notara que ele parecia menos convencido e procurava não baixar a guarda, esperando o próximo ataque.

No entanto, o próximo ataque não veio. Takasugi simplesmente embainhou a katana, deixando Gintoki desconcertado e hesitante. Mesmo assim, o Yorozuya não saiu de sua posição defensiva.

Ao ouvirem o som da lâmina da katana de Takasugi ser embainhada, os demais também pararam com a escaramuça, deixando Hijikata, Tsukuyo, Katsura e Okita surpresos com tal atitude.

Gintoki sentiu mais uma vez seu ferimento doer e incomodar e fez uma careta de dor, por conta de sua postura rígida de defesa. Tentou não se abalar com isso e perguntou com voz firme:

- O que você está fazendo, Takasugi?

- A nossa luta termina aqui, Gintoki. – ele disse.

- Hã? – o Yorozuya ficou atônito.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Terminamos por aqui.

Takasugi deu as costas e foi seguido por Bansai, Henpeita e Matako. Quando Naru também ia se juntar ao grupo e ficar junto do líder Kiheitai, este simplesmente a empurrou, fazendo com que ela caísse.

- Shinsuke-sama...? Por que está fazendo isso comigo...? – questionou.

- Não preciso mais de você, Naru. Considere-se descartada.

- Mas... Shinshuke-sama...

- Adeus.

- Não faça isso comigo, Shinsuke-sama... Não me deixe, Shinsuke-sama...!

Takasugi não dava a mínima e desaparecia na calada da noite, deixando Naru completamente desesperada:

- SHINSUKE-SAMAAAAAAA!


	13. Começar do zero  FINAL

**Fantasmas do passado são aterrorizantes**

_**Começar do zero - FINAL**_

- SHINSUKE-SAMA, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI...!

Dominada pelo desespero, Naru começou a chorar descontroladamente. Chorava de uma forma que até assustava os presentes no local. O único que aparentemente não prestava atenção ali era Gintoki. Este colocou sua espada de volta ao cinto e passou por ela, a passos resolutos e mais uma vez com a mão no ferimento que sangrava sem parar.

- Você apenas está colhendo o que plantou, Naru. Você já sabia que o Takasugi não valia nada, se aventurou com ele porque quis. Se bem que vocês são farinha do mesmo saco mesmo.

Naru se sentiu ainda mais ferida com o que ouvira de Gintoki. O albino não escondia que algumas coisas do passado ainda lhe causavam ressentimentos. Desprezava o passado, mas este ainda o incomodava. Por isso, queria tanto se livrar dele.

O sol começava a surgir. O Yorozuya logo encontrou Shinpachi, Kondo, Elizabeth e Yamazaki à frente.

- Cadê a Kagura? – perguntou.

Não foi necessário responder. A garota vinha logo atrás. Estava bem esgotada, mas inteira, apesar de alguns ferimentos.

O trio Yorozuya estava mais uma vez reunido, e Shinpachi e Kagura se mostravam mais preocupados com Gintoki, que em vão tentava tranquilizar seus amigos. O quarteto do Shinsengumi também voltara a se reunir. Hijikata algemou Naru sem encontrar resistência alguma. Ela estava arrasada demais para tentar qualquer coisa.

Hijikata entrou em contato com os demais do Shinsengumi, obviamente furioso por conta do incidente da bomba-relógio relatado por Yamazaki e Kondo. Por _walkie-talkie_, o enfezado vice-comandante esbravejava, ameaçando obrigá-los a fazer _seppuku_ caso suas ordens não fossem acatadas.

Enquanto isso, o trio Yorozuya, juntamente com Katsura, Elizabeth e Tsukuyo, saía de cena.

* * *

><p>Alguns dias se passaram desde o ocorrido. Gintoki voltava para a casa com Shinpachi e Kagura após mais um dia de serviço, os três caminhavam tranquilamente pela rua principal do Distrito Kabuki. O albino mais uma vez ficara alguns passos para trás, completamente distraído, quando sentiu que alguém trombava nele. Logo pressentiu que poderia acontecer o mesmo que ocorrera na última trombada que sofrera.<p>

Mais uma vez, trombava com uma mulher. Shinpachi e Kagura olharam para trás, tendo uma sensação de _déjà-vu_. Logo eles correram até Gintoki, mas perceberam que não ocorrera nada com ele. Mesmo assim ficaram alertas, pois reconheceram a mulher.

- Aonde você vai? – o Yorozuya perguntou.

- Estou indo me tratar. – a mulher, com parte do rosto encoberto pelo grande chapéu, respondeu. – Recebi o benefício da delação premiada e o Shinsengumi me liberou com a condição de me tratar da dependência química que tenho. Depois disso, farei como você... Começarei do zero a minha vida e trilharei outro caminho. Demorei pra perceber o quanto decaí após a guerra...

- Aham.

- Espero que me perdoe por eu ter te feito tanto mal. Se não quiser me perdoar, entenderei.

- Você disse que começaria do zero, então passado é passado. Quem vive de passado é museu.

Pelo semblante despreocupado de Gintoki, Naru interpretou aquilo como um perdão de sua parte. Sorriu timidamente e seguiu caminho.

- Adeus, Gintoki. Até algum dia, caso a gente se encontre por aí. Com certeza não será pra te matar. Hoje estou começando a minha jornada do zero.

- Boa sorte. – Gintoki seguiu seu caminho, com a mão direita levantada em um aceno, mesmo de costas pra ela. – Vai precisar de muita pra começar do zero.

Naru sorriu mais uma vez. Estava decidida a começar mesmo do zero. Esquecer que estivera no Kiheitai, esquecer Takasugi e esquecer seu envolvimento anos atrás com Gintoki. O Shinsengumi seguia logo atrás, representado por dois oficiais, mais o Vice-Comandante, que fizera questão de ver a escolta de perto.

- Ei, Yorozuya – Hijikata disse enquanto passava. – Cuidado com essas trombadas. Ou você esqueceu que, numa dessas, quase foi parar no outro mundo?

- Vai cuidar da sua vida, Mayora.

Gintoki seguiu caminho para casa com Shinpachi e Kagura e, desta vez, chegaria sem maiores inconvenientes.

Mesmo assim, não se sentia tranquilo de todo. Agora que sabia que o Kiheitai e o Harusame estavam juntos em uma aliança, via que eles não mediriam esforços para acabar com qualquer obstáculo à frente. Conhecia Takasugi o suficiente para saber que ele era capaz de matar aqueles que se opusessem a ele... Fosse inimigo, fosse amigo ou ex-companheiro.

Não importava. Gintoki estava preparado para isso. Afinal, oficialmente não era um samurai, mas seu espírito nunca deixara de o ser.

- Gin-san, vamos comer o quê? – Shinpachi o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Sei lá, é você quem está com os legumes aí...

- Concordo com o Gin-chan. – Kagura respondeu, mascando uma tira de _sukonbu_. – Se vira aí.

- Por que eu sempre sou a minoria...? – o garoto de óculos se queixou.

O trio subiu as escadas, despreocupado com o dia de amanhã. Gintoki concluiu que era melhor viver um dia de cada vez. Porque os fantasmas do passado muitas vezes são aterrorizantes.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bom, aqui eu chego ao final desta fanfic. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta história. Só espero que o final não tenha ficado muito ruim... ^^"<strong>_

_**Obrigada por lerem a a gente se vê nas minhas outras fics!**_


End file.
